fnaf_the_novelfandomcom-20200213-history
Merchandise
These items below are the confirmed merchandise and/or toys for Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes , Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones and it includes the following: March/April 2018 POP! Vinyl Figures The Silver Eyes * Theodore Pop! Vinyl * Stanley Pop! Vinyl (Hot Topic Exclusive) * Ella Pop! Vinyl (Gamestop Exclusive) The Twisted Ones * Twisted Freddy Pop! Vinyl * Twisted Bonnie Pop! Vinyl * Twisted Chica Pop! Vinyl * Twisted Foxy Pop! Vinyl * Twisted Wolf Pop! Vinyl Funko Description: Pop! includes the whole twisted cast - Freddy, Wolf, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, and Theodore. Mystery Minis The Silver Eyes * Ella Mystery Mini (Wal-Mart Exclusive) * Stanley Mystery Mini (Hot Topic Exclusive) * Theodore Mystery Mini (Gamestop Exclusive) The Twisted Ones * Twisted Freddy Mystery Mini * Twisted Bonnie Mystery Mini * Twisted Chica Mystery Mini * Twisted Foxy Mystery Mini * Twisted Wolf Mystery Mini Funko Description: Five Nights at Freddy’s characters are back with new Mystery Minis and Pop! The newest series of Mystery Minis includes characters from various versions of the franchise, featuring twisted versions of the horrifying animatronic puppets Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Wolf. Look for Little Joe, Magician, Ennard and many more! August/September 2018 Plushes * Twisted Freddy Plush * Twisted Bonnie Plush * Twisted Chica Plush * Twisted Foxy Plush * Twisted Wolf Plush * Stanley Plush * Theodore Plush Funko Description: Are you ready for Freddy? Seven of the scariest anthropomorphic characters in the Five Nights at Freddy’s franchise get a cuddly makeover as a Funko plush. Freddy Fazbear, Foxy the Pirate, Chica and the gang have a full plate with guards to jump scare, an animatronic band to lead and his nemesis William Afton to capture, but they’re boldly taking their jump scare game to new venues. Despite their creepy appearance and history of assaulting guards at the pizza parlor, we’re certain they’ll make an entirely safe and not at all terrifying plush companion. Stanley, Theodore, Bonnie and Wolf are also being made into Funko plush to lend Freddy a helping paw. Trivia * Twisted Foxy plushie wasn't included in Toy Fair New York 2018, it's because it wouldn't fit into the plushies, but however, he appeared in the official image of FNaF: TTO Plush Set, to clarify he exists. * Although Twisted Chica does not exist she was made into a merch for the Books and designed by Funko themselves. ** Additionally LadyFiszi made an official Twisted Chica design which looks similar.I did a design for Twisted Chica, but for some reason, it is not public! I hope it will! -LadyFiszi Merch Gallery POP! Vinyl Figures TwistedOnesPops.jpg Jpeg (1).jpg Jpeg (3).jpg Jpeg (5).jpg Jpeg (4).jpg Jpeg (2).jpg Jpeg (6).jpg 1436 3266 29335 FNAFTwistedOnes Stanley POP GLAM large.jpg 1436 3266 29338 FNAFTwistedOnes Ella POP GLAM large.jpg Jpeg.jpg NewPops.jpg Mystery Minis DUKlYuiV4AAEE9t.jpg DUKlYcLVQAAGSsv.jpg DUKlYGRU8AA3SLi.jpg 29378 FNAF TwistedOnes MM Lineup GLAM large.png 29250 FNAF TwistedOnes MM Lineup GLAM large.png 29250 FNAF TwistedOnes MM GameStop Lineup GLAM large.png 7FP8fyKQne24ZkcRZ_FfzYCL3qhZLk6AmKsi1ZrJUlI.png Plushes Five Nights At Freddy's The Twisted Ones plush DISPLAY BOX.png|FNaF: TTO Plush Display Box Stanley.png|Stanley Plush Theodore.png|Theodore Plush Twisted Bonnie.png|Twisted Bonnie Plush Twisted Chica.png|Twisted Chica Plush Twisted Foxy.png|Twisted Foxy Plush Twisted Freddy.png|Twisted Freddy Plush Twisted Wolf.png|Twisted Wolf Plush Toy Fair NEW_MERCH!!!.png Images (1).jpeg 38596561300 bfb2c222c4 o.jpg 38596561150 56833c013e o.jpg 38596561310 50e23fa4f7 o.jpg 38596561000 7c72e13d6f o.jpg Misc Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location + The Twisted Ones Mystery Minis!|A closer look of the Mystery Minis. Prototypes.png|Prototype Twisted Wolf pop. References Category:Miscellaneous